Devil Fox
by AkumaKami64
Summary: There is a boy, who stands defiantly to all that life throws at him. Through his suffering, he will unlock the secrets of his shadowed past. His peace, however, may lie with his greatest enemies. Harem. No Yaoi. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Devil Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans.

Summary: There is a boy, who stands defiantly to all that life throws at him. Through his suffering, he will unlock the secrets of his shadowed past. His peace, however, may lie with his greatest enemies.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating to English

AN. BB is only going to be minimally OOC. Not sure to the extent. Also, Blackfire hasn't showed up yet.

**To anyone that cares. **Teen Titans is back on air everyday at 7:30 starting Monday on Cartoon Network.

Beastboy narrowed his eyes at the strange landscape. He seemed to be on a stone path that was floating in what resembled outer space. Imagine his surprise when he came to 'apologize' and ended up getting sucked into Raven's mirror. "Hmmm, I'm guessing this is her mind. Have to admit, She has a decent looking place here. At least compared to the other demonic minds I've seen," He muttered to himself with a slight shiver, "Now lets see, what did that bloody cat say about Azarathians? Something about having a mental projection of their emotions. I think she said that it resembled a non-insane version of Schizophrenia," He paused in his mussing as he sensed something, "I wonder what that is? I never did get all the current info on this girl. Guess the best way to find out is to follow the demonic scent," He said before following the path with a curious expression. He rarely found a mentally stable half-demon. Well, stable was a matter of perspective in these situations.

He came to a stop as a childish voice reached his ears, "Turn back. Turn back," it repeated over and over. He was near what appeared to be an arch of some kind and he saw that the source of the voices was a bunch of black birds with large red, almost childish eyes. They suddenly started cawing viciously as each of their two eyes turned into four demonic eyes. They sped towards him as if to attack him. Beastboy seemed unimpressed with this as he merely waved them off, as if shooing them away and continued his path towards them. The birds themselves seemed shocked when they dematerialized an instant later.

A giggle caught his attention as he looked to his side and was slightly surprised to find Raven wearing a pink cloak and grinning happily. "Hehe, nice trick BB, how'd you do that?" She asked interested.

Beastboy grinned at her before answering, "That's my secret, little half-demon," He said with none of the disgust or arrogance most used when saying the term. He said it as if he was just stating a fact.

While Raven's emotions usually only felt one emotion, they could feel others if the circumstances were right. Shock in this case, "H-how do you know that?" Happy asked nervously. She was a little worried that Beastboy wouldn't like them if he knew who and what they were. The thought of him not liking Raven had already dampened Happy's powers and they continued to decrease every now and then. Him hating Raven... Happy had actually frowned at that, if only for an instant.

"Don't worry Happy, I don't hate demons, half-demons, and the like for just being born as they are," He reassured, "I'll explain this stuff to Raven when we get out, I hate repeating this story more than I have to," He muttered that last bit more to himself. "So, where is the main Raven and the way out of here?" He asked, pretty sure Raven wouldn't like him being here and he would like a head start if needed,_ 'I REALLY hate having to pretend to be spineless. I've broken people, demon or otherwise, for less crap than what I've put up with here.' _He thought angrily without letting a bit of it show. God, he should have been an actor.

"Um, the way out is through the forbidden door," She said, her usual expression coming back, "But you don't want to go there, not now," She warned, which sounded strange with that happy tone.

Beastboy looked back towards the arch, wondering what exactly was going on. He had several ideas, he just wasn't sure which was right. His eyes went wide for a moment, before clutching his stomach and hunching slightly in pain. _'I really need to cut loose. I try and take a break for a year and this is what happens. __**Why the fuck did I want peace and quiet again?'**_ He thought, frustrated and annoyed as the pain left.

Happy looked at Beastboy with a slightly worried expression as she approached him, "Hey, BB? You alright?" She asked as she reached to put a hand on his shoulder.

**"Get away from me..."** He said in a cold and harsh voice, just above a whisper. A black aura appeared around him, as he glared up at Happy for a moment, before stopping, "Sorry, bad tofu," He lied weakly as he went towards the arch, not really trying to convince her. _'Another like that, and I'm out of hiding. Ironically, I'm actually starting to envy how things were before I went into hiding,' _He thought bitterly.

Happy was shocked by what just happened. The aura had only been there for an instant, but it was so powerful and so dark that she thought she would have died right there. It was like being at the bottom of the ocean without being able to die. Suffocating and fear inducing. "Beastboy...are you a demon too?" She wondered out loud to herself. Then a thought came to her,_ 'If he is a demon then Rage will either try and kill him or...'_ She got a rather disturbing image of Rage hugging Beastboy,_ 'and if by chance he's stronger than her, especially now...' _Another image came to mind that usually only Lust would think of, "I gotta see this!" She yelled as a shit-eating grin came to her face as she took off like a bat, or bird, out of hell toward the forbidden door.

**Ten Minutes later**

Beastboy had already wandered through and out of Happy's realm, which he couldn't help but laugh at a bit. He wondered if all Azarathians had minds like this or if Raven was just extra screwed up. He was half way tempted to unleash a few of her emotions into the real world. He looked around and noticed that the landscape was similar to when he first arrived. In the distance he noticed another arch and began towards it. He was momentarily and almost pleasantly surprised when walls sprung up around him, creating a maze. "Well, it's certainly not as boring as it could be," He mused to himself as he continued walking. He stopped as a gray cloaked Raven appeared before him. By the sad and fearful expression, he had to say this was the one that had all of Raven's insecurities, and everything else pertaining to fear and sadness

"So, what do they call you?" Beastboy asked curiously.

Timid was slightly surprised, but thought he might get upset if she didn't answer him quick enough, "I-I'm T-Timid," She stuttered in a way that would he would call cute if she didn't resemble a kicked puppy that became human.

He put his index finger and middle finger on her lips to stop her from what was bound to be an endless list of apologizes. As much as he would appreciate them, he would rather them come from Raven herself. Not that he expected to ever hear one. "Let me guess, you're about to apologize for just about everything Blue cloak has done right?" He asked giving her a grin that was making her even more nervous, one she strangely liked. He sighed when she nodded, "I'm going to do one thing to you, then we're even from all things up to here, deal?" He asked, causing Timid to become VERY scared. Beastboy would forgive her in exchange for one thing. That one unknown thing, was very scary to her, but she nodded. There wasn't much she wouldn't do for someone to forgive her at times.

Beastboy took breath, before doing the greatest and scariest thing that Timid ever knew. He reached forward, grabbed her by her cloak, and pulled her right in front of him. He paused for a moment...then slammed his mouth into her's. Timid's eyes went wide with shock before she started to blush and moan as Beastboy's tongue ravaged her mouth. Strangely, most of the fears in Timid's head disappeared, or were at least muted, as he continued to snog her into oblivion. If not for the nature of Raven's birth and her naivety to most things sexual, she may have said she was being mouth raped.

After a few more minutes, Beastboy released her causing her to groan slightly in disappointment. He looked at her and noticed that, while she still looked shy, she actually had a small smile, though her eyes were glazed over. Beastboy chuckled to himself, "I still got the magic touch," He whispered as he remembered some memories of more than one nature. He looked over his shoulder once before walking through the maze, leaving an immobile Timid near the entrance.

Outside the Maze, behind a tree, an awestruck Happy finally pulled her jaw off the ground, amazed at what she just saw. She ran up to Timid, who hadn't moved an inch. She snapped her fingers, made a few faces and noises, even went as far as to give her a wet willy and still got no response, "BB broke her..." She said in awe. Timid's shell was one of the hardest to break, due to her many fears and regrets and Beastboy had put her into a happy daze, "Why didn't I get something like that?" She asked with a slight pout. She looked at the maze curiously, before a light bulb went off in her head, "Hey Timid, if you catch up to him, maybe you can apologize again?" She suggested with a grin.

The effect was instant. Timid's eyes went wide before taking off running faster then Superman could fly. For at least the third time in less then half an hour, Happy had a gobsmacked look on her face. "Things sure are getting interesting around here," She said as she took off after Timid, hoping she could follow the dust trail before it dissipated.

Beastboy strolled through the end of the maze, wondering what might happened next. Suddenly, two near identical statues on either side came together and attached at the other's back. It held two stone swords and had a sad face on one side and a sadistically happy one on the other. Both sides had four glowing red eyes, "Yep, definitely Trigon's brat. Thank Makai that she didn't get her looks from her father!" He mused to himself, unintimidated as the statue came towards him.

He simply sidestepped it's downward swipe to the ground, looking fairly bored at this point. Before he or it could attack, a dark green blur came hurdling towards the statue's face. "Wa-hoo! In your faces!" A Raven wearing a dark green cloak shouted as she renewed her assault.

"Okay, this Raven I'll get along with," He said to himself as looked impressed at her combat abilities, "Why doesn't she usually fight like this?" He wondered right before she split the statue in two with two of her fingers, "Ohh," He said while thinking _'Damn! I wish I brought her with me now, instead of leaving her with the monks. If she stopped holding back, she may be able to contend with me in a few centuries,' _He thought, more than a little excited. He snapped out of his inner musing as Brave made her way to him. BB held up a hand to silence her, "Let me guess..." He said to her confused look, looking her over slightly, "Determined?" He asked, getting a negative. "Adventurous?" Another shake, before he started listing off similar words, "Audacious, chivalrous, confident, courageous, daring, dauntless, fearless, firm, gallant, indomitable, spunky, stouthearted, strong, unafraid, undauntable, undismayed, valiant, venturesome?" By the end, Brave had wide eyes. Beastboy used words she wasn't sure if Knowledge even knew, "So, Brave, where's Raven?" He asked with a smirk.

"Wait, how did you...?" She trailed off

"I just wanted to see the look on your faces," He said amusingly.

"Faces?" She asked confusedly.

Beastboy's only response was pointing up to where the main Raven was floating, having heard everything. She floated down to the ground, as Brave disappeared, trying to regain her composure, "What do you think you're doing here!" She growled angrily at the surprisingly unfazed shape-shifter.

"Nice question, better one is how did you know I was here?" He asked curiously.

Seeing Beastboy unaffected by her anger caused her even more frustration, "I figured when I got very surprised for no reason might have been a good guess. Me getting unusually warm was probably you too," She said through gritted teeth.

"Well, when I ended up here after I came to see what's really been bothering you, I decided to mess around with the neighborhood Azarathian half-demon's head," He commented rather nonchalantly to Raven's shock.

"You knew? When? How?" She asked, before a small tremor shook the ground.

"Let me guess, issues with daddy dearest?" He asked as he sensed the approach of something demonic.

"Is there anything you don't know about me?" Raven asked, slightly annoyed.

"Just everything that has to do with your personality. Other then that, yeah I know a lot about you," He answered with a smirk before turning into a frown. A great twister appeared as a hulking red demon appeared out of it, "I'll explain some stuff later. Right now, I think you could use some help," He said, unafraid of the demon possessed and transformed emotion.

"Listen this is-" Raven started to protest.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Your responsibility, your problem, don't get involved, blah blah blah. Look, for once Raven, just shut up and take what's given to you. Besides, I haven't had a decent fight in...I don't know how long," He snapped, starting to get angry at being denied a long needed work out. He changed into a falcon before Raven could say anything else.

**End of Chapter**

Well there's the first one. Not much to say or ask. Only real questions here are; How OOC is Beastboy? Does anyone have any guess on what's going on? Who or what is Beastboy? And how does he know so much about Raven?


	2. Chapter 2

Devil Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans or anything else from any other book/show that I end up using here.

DarkRapture- Yep, This may be one of the few OOC BB's you might like.

Flamelord99- Well, he's bold in most things.

shadowassassian- All answers in time.

GoldenGod Rah- Good to know someone cares. It's too earlier for me, so I'm out of luck.

To anyone that cares. Teen Titans is back on air everyday at 7:30 on Cartoon Network.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating to English

AN Does anyone think the rating should go up at this point?

**Not Betaed.**

Beastboy smiled amusingly, as best a falcon could, as he dodged the gaint red demon with ease that even the fastest of birds shouldn't be able to. _'Just a little bit longer and then the fun begins. Hmm, whats the best way to piss this guy off for the next few minutes? Wait, if it's Trigon controlling Rage, is this technically a male or female?' _He idly wondered as he started to grin sadistically,_ 'One way to find out!'_He thought. He flew straight towards the devil-possessed half-demon and dodged his beems as the distant closed. At the last moment, he turned into a curled up armadillo the size of a two story building...and slamed right into the half-demon's crotch. The four red eyes widen in pain as the giant fell to it's knees in agony. Beastboy returned to human form and landed on a small cliff, grinning like a fox, "Well, that answers that. The more Trigon tries to possess Raven's emotions here, the more like him they are. Hmm, well that's another reason to make sure he can't control the brat at all. Girls that can turn into guys is a big turn off," He muttered to himself with a shiver.

Raven stared in shock with her jaw on the floor. "Did he just do, what I think he did?" She asked herself in disbelief.

"He sure did Blue Cloak!" An energetic and cheerful version of her voice answered.

Raven turned to find..."Happy? What are doing- What the hell happened to Timid?" She said in shock when she looked at her gray emotion, who had a small, but bright smile on her face as she watched Beastboy.

"BB broke her," Happy answer simply.

"Broke her? How?" Raven asked, not quite understanding what she was hearing.

"We would like to know that as well if you don't mind," A brown cloaked emotion said, as she approached with a yellow one beside her.

"Ohh, I think I know!" A sensual voice called out as the five identintical girls looked toward another, maroon colored emotion.

"Lust? Is everyone coming here?" Raven asked, surprised to see so many of them here at the same time.

"You think it's a coincidence that she started popping up more after Raven joined the Titans?" Wisdom quietly asked Knowledge as they shared knowing smirks.

Lust walked up to the still smiling Timid with a smirk, "Now Timid, why don't you tell little old Lust what that sexy green beast did to you?" She asked sexily, wanting the details.

Timid stared at her for a moment before 'answering'. Since she could describe it, she tried to recreate it for Lust. Meaning she pulled Lust right in front of her by her cloak, paused, then shoved her tongue into Lust surprised mouth and began ravaging it. Needless to say, the others were speechless, even Happy. After a moment Timid released her and continued staring at Beastboy.

After a moment, Lust spoke, "Beasty didn't break her..." She said as she started to grin.

"He corrupted her!" The Wisdom and Knowledge said at once in awe.

Beastboy smirked as he listened to what Raven was saying to her emotions as he waited for the demon to get back on it's feet. He also watched what Timid did out of the corner of his eyes. He hadn't had this much entertainment in over a decade. He noticed that the transformed emotion was now back on it's feet and glaring a new level of anger at him, causing him to grin even more. The demon held out it's palm, causing a swarm of demonic ravens to come soring to him. Right before they would hit him, everything seemed to pause, as if the universe itself was shocked by something. As time returned, Beastboy swung his claw through the air in the demon's direction. To everyone's shock, five claw-like streams of black energy shot through the bird, destroying them on contact. The attack(Shadow Claw) didn't stop there, as they cut into Trigon's hand, arm, and chest. This caused it to roar in rage as looked at it's demon blood.

Everyone, even the Trigon-possessed Rage, stopped as they felt a tremendous demonic energy. Beastboy chuckled darkly, with grew louder and more demonic by the moment as black, shadow like energy incirculed and incased him around him. The energy suddenly grew in all direction, moving like a phantom through the night. As the blackness faded, they were all shocked with fear at the sight. A fox the size of Rage's current form with fur blacker then a black-hole. It's slit eye's glowed with green fire inside it's black sclera. It's single tail moved almost like a snake, waiting to strike.

Raven and her emotions, the rest of which had gathered, stared up at Beastboy in shock and other feelings. Some felt respect, other's amazement, all a bit of fear. Affection felt a deep desire grow even more then it was before. Lust was getting heavily aroused at the power she felt. Timid felt oddly comforted by it. But the person affect the most was Raven. She had no idea why, but she felt unimaginable fear as she stared at the monstrous fox. It was like seeing something out of a nightmare you couldn't remember having.

Beastboy grinned a grin all to fitting for his form,**"What's the matter Trigon? Scared?"** He asked mockingly, **"What's it been? Nearly fifteen years now since we last _saw _each other?" **He asked, almost nostalgically.

Trigon's eyes widen in realization, **"You! I remember you now! You're that demon that's been killing my followers!" **He cried out in rage.

**"Hmm, yes I most say that I never took as much joy in killing creatures as I have when they are associated with you, but in my defense they usually tried to kill me first,**" Beastboy commented with a mad grin, **"Now, enough talk!"**Beastboy roared eagerly.

Trigon chuckled, **"You really think you take on me even with my limited powers?" **He asked arrogantly.

**"Considering I'm behind you, yes,"** A voice whisper behind him, causing him to turn around, only to be hit in the jaw. **"An illusion clone, oldest trick I have and it almost never fails." **He commented offhandedly.

"Wow, BB's got a mean right hook! Eh, Raven?" Brave asked as she watched the fight expectantly.

Raven didn't answer, holding her cheek in what appeared to be pain, for some reason.

Beastboy watched unimpressed as Trigon sent more ravens at him. He merely brought an upward strike through the air, sending another Shadow Claw towards Trigon. As the attack landed, a cry rang through the air. Beastboy stared with slightly curious eyes at the source of the scream, that being Raven. She was on her knees holding her chest and stomach in pain._**'The chakra from my attack is getting transferred back to Raven, and seems to be recreating the injuries I inflict to this possessed emotion. If it becomes too much, the wounds may become real on her, and kill her. I guess I have to end this now.' **_He thought disappointed, **"I'm sorry to say that I most end our battle here Trigon," **He commented as he raised his arm in front of him and made it so only his index and middle fingers were out. He made an upward motion as what seemed liked tentacles of shadows rose from the ground and grabbed Trigon as he struggled to get free. Beastboy walked until he was right in front of Trigon. Suddenly his eyes turned red as a ring with three marks appeared in each appeared. The marks began to spin at high speeds. Trigon felt his power and influence over Rage weakening as the eyes span. Beastboy only said one word before Trigon's presences was gone, **"Pathetic.." **He said before catching the now human-looking Rage in his massive hand. Rage's eyes went wide as she looked into those red eyes and felt as if her spirit was leaving her.

Rage, now having only two eyes, found herself somewhere else at the next moment. All she could see was blackness, but she could feel water up to her knees. She felt a tremendous pressure pushing her down, almost suffocating her. She felt herself being lifted up out of the water by something. When she raised her eyes to see two massive blue eyes with slit pupils. The mere presence of this being made her wither in fear for her very existence.

**"Even after all this time, you're still as ragiful as ever,"** A dark voice echoed through the shadows. It wasn't mocking. In fact, it sounded almost affectionate in a demonic sort of way.

"Who-Who are you!" She cried out as the eyes stared at her.

A great, echoing chuckled carried, shaking Rage in either fear or it's mere vibrations, **"I'm almost hurt you don't remember me. In time you will remember, as will I, my hateful mate!" **He cried out as Rage came back to the real world.

Rage looked up and saw that Beastboy, now in human form only with black sclerea, was holding her bridle-style. She felt too weak and tired to protest or lash out even if she wanted to. The words of the great shadow still rang through her head._ 'In time you will remember...My hateful mate. Was that really my mate? But how? In time- a past life? Who could I have been to gain the attention of such a being?'_With one last look at Beastboy, she closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

Beastboy stared at Rage with curiosity as she slipped into unconsciousness. She seemed to be in a trance after he banished Trigon from her. _'She didn't even notice me putting a seal on her. Hopefully that will keep Trigon out for now. I don't have the time to make a better one at the moment,' _He thought to himself as he walked in the direction of Raven and her other selves. "So, did you Ravens of the Rainbow enjoy the show?" He asked with a grin that made them all a little nervous.

Raven stepped forward and gave Beastboy a hard stare, "I think explanation are in order," She said in a voice that no one would argue with.

Beastboy wasn't no one, "Like I told Happy, I hate to repeat this story, so no, not yet. I'll explain more after I tell the rest of the Titans," He explained as he handed Rage to Brave, being the only one that would take her.

"You're going to tell them everything?" Raven asked slightly shocked at this. There was a good chance they might throw them both out if they found out Raven was a Half-demon-among other details- and Beastboy was...whatever he was.

"Not everything. There is much they either don't need to know or I just don't trust them enough. The only reason I'll explain more to you is that might need to know more then them," He explained before going over to Timid. He pinched her on the but, causing her to let out a loud "EEP!" before seemingly returning to her normal state. As she remember what she had done this short time, she promptly fainted with an atomic blush. Lust examined her before grinning at Beastboy, which he returned.

"If you're done playing with my emotions, could we please leave? The longer you're here, the more likely I am to catch whatever shrunk your brain," She said with her usual dry insults that she always used with Beastboy and the others. To her surprise, something whacked her on the back of the head. "What was that for?" She asked in a dangerous monotone as she rubbed the back of her head.

"The three rules of being around me: I am NOT a spineless wimp, I don't take crap from anyone, and lastly don't piss me off. You're the most interesting creature I've seen in a while, so please don't break those rules too much," He instructed, sounding annoyed as he started towards the Forbidden the door. For some reason, this made them all a little warmer, though Lust was the only one that immediately knew why.

"Beastboy, Please wait!" Knowledge called, getting a curious looked from him as he paused, "I'm aware you stated you would elaborated on the befuddlement we currently about you in general, but could you satisfy one in question I have?" She asked with her usual high level words that few understand. To their ever growing surprise, he nodded, "How have you gathered so much information on Raven?" She asked, instinctively dubbing down her words after having used the more advanced ones in the first sentence.

"I've been keeping an eye on you," He said simply, suppressing a grin.

"Since when?" Raven asked with narrowed eyes, not liking that she had been spied on.

"The beginning," Beastboy explained as vaguely as before.

"Since we met,-" Raven was about to snapped when she was cut off.

"No Raven, the beginning," He tried to clarify.

Raven narrowed her eyes before widening them, "When did you first notice me?" Raven asked as a slight fear crept up in her.

Beastboy walked toward the door and stopped right before entering, "When you were first in Arella's belly," He answered as she went wide eyed before stepping through the portal.

Raven and her emotions stood in shock. If what he said was true then, _'He was there when Trigon raped my mother!' _They all thought, horrified at what that might mean.

**End of Chapter**

There you go, a small Trigon smack down. Hope you all liked it! Questions to ponder; Who is Beastboy? Who is the thing Rage talked to? Why is Raven so afraid of Beastboy in that form? Why does Beastboy hate Trigon? What does Beastboy mean by "When you were first in Arella's belly," and why has he been keeping an eye on Raven? Lastly, what's your impression of Beastboy here?


	3. Chapter 3

Devil Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Teen Titans or anything from any other book/show that I end up using here.

Flamelord99- That is a little complicated.

shadowassassian- Thank you.

GoldenGod Rah- Yep, BB corrupted her. Yeah, way too early.

Ymere- Oww, and I always liked hearing your guesses.

DarkRapture- I'm sure a lot of people are looking forward to that.

Hazumu77- Yep, this is probably going to become M rated soon then. Nice answers, but I won't answer them here because all the answers are in this chapter and the next. I was hoping people would like that last bit, Trigon deserved that big time.

The shadow overlord279- All answers in good time.

Oraman Asturi- Thank you. Don't worry, the Badass-ness isn't stopping here or ever. As for tails, read this chapter. You're very close with your guess about Raven being afraid, though I'm not sure what you meant by, "because of the two rival chakras"

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

Translating to English

Beastboy sighed in annoyance at the bo-staff that was a few inches away from his head, along with the charged cannon and star-bolts pointed in his direction. Apparently, Starfire had been determined to check on Raven, while Robin didn't want to disturb her. Cyborg had been watching the scene with a snicker, Robin struggling to keep Starfire- who was much stronger then she looked- from knocking and she didn't even seem to be trying. Eventually, Starfire just used her other arm and knocked. They were a little worried when she didn't answer since Cyborg's tracker said not only was she in her room, but so was Beastboy. They had opened the door, though just enough to look in, and were surprised when she wasn't there. They had very cautiously looked around the room, until Cyborg said the signals were coming from a mirror on her stand. Next thing they know, something comes out of the mirror and slams into Cyborg, sending him a few feet away. Naturally, they didn't realize it was Beastboy at first, with his now black sclera eyes. They sighed in relief and dropped their offenses.

Just as they did, Raven came out of the mirror. Now since someone appears a few feet above the mirror when exiting, Beastboy decided to have a little fun. A black fox tailed sprouted from his spine and thrusted Raven through the air, who closed her eyes in surprise. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was purple. It took a moment to figure out what she was looking at. She had hit Starfire and was now on top of her with her face in between Starfire's legs and vice versa. A sudden flash caused her to look up and saw that Beastboy had a camera in his hand and a smirking grin on his face at her embarrassed look and the boys' astonished looks.

"Sorry Star, I was aiming for the bed," Beastboy said as she got up after Raven got off her.

"It is quite alright friend, I believe that both Friend Raven and I are uninjured," She said as she looked over Raven for an instant, before taking notice of Beastboy's tail, "Friend, I did not know you had a tail! Or that any part of you was not green!" She said as she floated over and stared at the fluffy appendage with curiosity.

"I think we should continue this elsewhere, Raven probably wants us out of her room," He said as he looked at her blank face, but they could all tell she wanted them out, and now, "Seriously, you're more territorial about your room than a bitch with her pups," He commented as he headed towards the door, with Starfire flying after him with the others following.

"Friend, what is a 'bitch'?" She asked, causing Beastboy to grin.

"Well, technically, it's a female canine, but it also somehow developed into a curse word on earth, so I wouldn't use it in public. Why humans make such a big deal about such things, I'll never understand," He muttered to himself as the others, minus Raven, all shared a confused look.

**Three Minutes Later**

The Titans were now all in the living room, sitting on the couch. Except Beastboy, who was sitting backwards on a chair, looking a little bored. There was something different though...

"Where'd the black trench coat come from?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow, him and the other's wondering where it came from and when he put it on.

Beastboy just shrugged before speaking, "Well, I guess I should explain a few things," Getting curious looks from the others, "The unimportant part is this- Raven and I were in her mind, which that mirror is a portal to. If you want any more info about that, good luck trying to get little Violent Violet over there to tell ya anything," He said, pointing to Raven as he did, getting an annoyed look from her and bewildered looks from the others, "The part that should be consider is this, do any of you know WHAT I am?" He asked getting a few confused looks.

"A shapeshifter?" Robin asked.

"A 'Prankster'?" Starfire asked, having heard the word associated with Beastboy a lot.

"An annoying little Tofu-devouring grass-stain?" Cyborg joked, not noticing Beastboy's twitching eyebrow or Raven scooching away from him a bit.

"True," Beastboy said pointing to Robin, "Incredibly true," pointing at Starfire, "Raven, would you please tell them the rules for being around me?" He asked as he stared at Cyborg with a barely suppressed glare.

Raven paused for a moment before answering, "You are NOT a spineless wimp, you don't take crap from anyone, and don't piss you off," She recited, wondering what would happen next.

When everyone turned back towards Beastboy, he was gone, to their amazement. "Somebody get me down from here!" They looked up and saw that Cyborg was now dangling from the ceiling by a thin rope attached to his left ankle and what appeared to be a kunai that was lodged into the ceiling.

"How'd you end up up there?" Robin asked with surprise written all over his face.

"I have no idea, but get me down before I lose my lunch!" Cyborg yelled in response, starting to get dizzy.

Before Robin could do anything, Starfire tapped him on the shoulder, "Robin? What is a 'baz-o-oka'? She asked, trying to pronounce it correctly.

Robin raised an eyebrow at this, but answered, "A device used to launch explosives," He answered slowly, finding the seemingly random question a little odd.

"Ohh," Starfire said in realization, then became confused again, "Then why is Friend Beastboy aiming it at Friend Cyborg?" She asked, causing the other three titans' eyes to go wide and turn their attention to the back of the room. Indeed, there was Beastboy pointing a black bazooka, with golden stripes, at Cyborg.

"Come on man! Do you really want to shoot me? Think of all the good times we had!" Cyborg tried to reason with his bazooka-wielding friend.

Beastboy hummed to himself as images of Cyborg insulting his skills in almost anything, cracking jokes at his expense, insulting his abilities, calling him names, insulting his looks, giving him noogies, INSULTING HIS TOFU! Yeah, in the short time he had lived with the cybernetic teen, he had no trouble making the next move.

Everyone watched in shock as Beastboy pulled the trigger and the projectile hit Cyborg. They all looked in horror as smoke covered where he had been. Robin, and the girls as well, looked towards Beastboy. Robin reached for his staff, when he noticed Beastboy kept looking at where Cyborg was and snickering. He took another look at Cyborg and saw what was so funny and suppressed his own laugh. There was Cyborg, hands covering his face in fear, but with a Rainbow of bright colors all over him now.

"Hmm, I thought that was the Pheromone Bomb," Beastboy said as he stopped snickering.

"Was that really necessary?" Raven asked with a monotone voice.

Beastboy held up a what looked like a white bazooka missile- where it came from was a mystery- with a pink line on it, "I have _permanent _**pink **and I'm not afraid to use it, Raven!" He threatened, snickering as she quickly retreated to the couch with slightly wider eyes.

"Could someone please let me down now!" Cyborg yelled, having found out what happened when he opened his eyes.

Beastboy rolled his eyes as he made a hand-sign, which Robin recognized as a Tiger sign, and Cyborg fell to the floor screaming. Beastboy casually grabbed the kunai as it fell and put it in his pocket after cutting the string with his claws.

"And that, my dear Titans, is why you should never insult a fox, let alone a demon fox," He said seriously.

Robin raised an eyebrow, "A demon fox? Seriously?" He asked only vaguely surprised. In his line of work, very little shocks a person after a while. No sooner had he said this did a large open book slam into his face, causing him to fall to the floor. When he took the book off his face, he saw there was the word **'Kitsunes'** in large letters on the page with several lines underlined, "_'Natural Shape-Shifters after reaching a certain level...' 'Mischievous in nature, meaning pranksters...' 'Are very wise...,'_" He paused and looked at Beastboy, who dared him to comment on that, "_'Skilled illusionist...' 'Black Kitsunes are seen as good omens...' 'Masters of seduction regardless of gender...' 'Generally love Tofu to the point of addiction, but they are known to be addicted to a different food on rare occasions. Note- Never insult this or any other food they may be addicted to. The effects of doing so are unspeakable,'_" He read out loud with a curious voice, then he noticed a small line written at the bottom of this line, "_'If you live and don't feel the need to comment suicide afterward, the Kitsune in question either: A) owes you something(s) or B) isn't done with you. Good Luck!'_" He finished, and saw Cyborg gulp slightly at this. "Did you have to throw the book at my head?" Robin asked with a little irritation in his voice.

Beastboy blinked, gaining a confused look, and tilted his head, making him look cute to the females in the room, "What book?" He asked, sounding truly confused.

Robin raised an eyebrow at this, before raising his arms up, "This bo..ok?" He said as realized he wasn't holding anything. He looked back at Beastboy and noticed something, "Where'd the Bazooka go?" He asked, getting more and more confused.

"What Bazooka?" He asked with the same expression.

"The one you used to bombard me with paint!" Cyborg yelled, gesturing to himself, only to find all the paint was gone.

"Hmm, you say something, Cy?" Beastboy asked as if he just now noticed him.

"Okay, you're a Demon Fox, we get that. Anything else we need to now?" Robin asked, starting to get irritated with how late it was getting.

"Well, I have a demon and hybrid form along with some other powers, which I will show you at another time, but that's all the important details really. Hmm, you guys want to see my demon form?" He asked as Raven went a shade paler. Robin gave an unsure shrug, not knowing what to expect. Next thing they know, black energy shot out of the floor around Beastboy, blocking their view of him. As the black now-mist-like energy dissipated, they saw what he had become. Standing there was a black fox, a little over half the size of a wolf, looking completely normal outside it's size and two-tails. It let out a small bark.

"CUUUUTE!" Starfire yelled as she flew towards the cute creature her friend had become and swept him into a hug. The others were about to stop her when they saw that not only was Beastboy not struggling against the princess's hug of death, he was actually wagging his tails with a weird grin on his fox face as he was squished into her chest. They then remembered the line 'Masters of Seduction'.

Eventually, Beastboy wiggled his way out of Starfire's hug, rather reluctantly at that, and turned back with a much smaller burst of energy. "So, we done for the night? Cause I want to get some sleep here! Using demonic powers after several years of not using them tends to leave someone in need of a good night's sleep," He grumbled, starting to sound annoyed.

Robin sighed and gave him a 'go ahead' gesture. Right as Beastboy left, he noticed something slung over the kitsune's shoulder, "Where was he hiding that bazooka?" He asked, more to himself then the others.

Suddenly, paint poured all over Cyborg from above. The others looked up and saw nothing. "Looks like he's paying you back in spades," Robin commented oddly calm about this.

"You find out the guy we thought of as the weakest and most immature member of the team is a demon, a vengeful one at that, and you remain this calm how exactly!" Cyborg shouted as the implications finally set in.

Robin shrugged, "I've seen crazy stuff in Gotham, after a while, you build up immunity to things like this. Besides, he'll probably just beat me in a few spars for underestimating him. One I'm worried about is...," He looked over and someone else was missing, "Raven was the one that insulted him the most. He'll throw a few nasty pranks at you, but her? No idea," Robin explained, a little worried for the empath.

"Friends, you do not think Friend Beastboy will harm Friend Raven for her past actions towards him do you?" Starfire asked, worried for the only other female Titan.

"Doubt it, seeing as he could have done that at almost any point so far, but we really know nothing about Beastboy to say what he will or will not do. Let's just wait and see who Beastboy really is," Robin said as he made his to his own room with a yawn. Cyborg shrugged and did the same. Starfire then felt her own tiredness creeping up and decided her friends had the right idea and that she should give her Green friend the benefit of the doubt.

**Raven's Room**

Raven sat on her bed in a lotus position, having gained a habit of sitting that way even when she wasn't meditating. She found a piece paper in her hood during Beastboy's small info meeting, the only words were, "Your room later."

Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms rap around her neck. Not threateningly, almost like a hug. She felt the same unexplainable fear swell up inside her, though she hid it facial wise. Oddly, Timid herself was unaffected by this.

"I found it strange as well, how you always seemed so afraid of me yet the embodiment of your fear is actually nearly unafraid of me," Beastboy whispered into her ear.

"Get off me," Raven whispered out as her powers failed to obey her at that moment.

Beastboy grinned darkly as he did so, "I take it you want some answers?"

Raven nodded at this "Yes. You said you were there when I was conceived, meaning you were there when she was raped. The question now is why were you there?" She asked, trying to hide her need to know the answer.

Beastboy sighed after a moment, "Okay, the reason I was there stems back to why your mother was chosen by Trigon," Beastboy said as he saw Raven's head shoot up.

"Tell me..." She pleaded as she stared into his eyes, which seemed to look right through her mask of apathy to the sad girl they both knew she was, "Please," She whispered out. She always thought her mother being raped was a matter of chance or opportunity, but to hear there was more to it than that, something deeper.

"Arella really never did tell you anything..." He whispered out before sighing, "Okay, get comfortable, I'm not sure how long this'll take to finish,"

**End of Chapter**

Chapter three is done! The part with Raven and Starfire- Star hasn't been on Earth for very long yet, so she doesn't know the implication of that position or the thoughts it inspires. I looked up most of those things about Kitsunes on Wiki. Yes, they do love Tofu. I loved writing the prank scene, especially the Bazooka. QTP- Where is Beastboy getting and hiding all these things? What else will he do to the Titans? What other powers does he have? Why is Raven afraid when Timid isn't? What reason is Beastboy talking about? What didn't Arella tell Raven? And how does Beastboy know Arella?


End file.
